Klaine Fluff
by Sherman14
Summary: I am going to put my one-shots in here. Some will be stories others just well, one-shots. THANKS. p.s. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's so short. I'm new at this :) Reviews are love I DO NOT own Glee or anything related it to.**

"When did you draw this?" Blaine asked holding my notebook, where I had drawn our name in a heart, high so I could see what he was talking about. I blushed furiously.

"Today." I replied.

"We've been dating for 2 days and I haven't left your side." He turned around, his eyebrow raised.

"I drew it a while ago. I drew it on Valentine's day, because I thought the guy you were going to sing to and ask out was me." I confessed. Blaine smiled his glorious smile and made me blush even harder.

"Is that how long you've been crushing on me? Since Valentine's day?"

"No," I sighed, "since the first day we met." I felt weird just confessing all my feelings to him but his smile just told me to keep going.

"But why on Valentine's…" his voice trailed off remembering that day.

"Remember how I told you I thought you were going to ask out me? I drew that before I found out it was Jeremiah."

"Oh." His voice sounded like a disappointed shock.

"Yeah." I sounded kinda sad.

"Well, I think it's adorable." Blaine said happily. I snickered and he leaned in and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Again sorry it's so freakin short but I couldn't think of anything.**

It all happened at Breadsticks. Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, and I were eating our dinner then all of the sudden Rachel blurted out that Mercedes and I had been cheerleaders our sophomore year. I turned a shade of red I didn't know excised when Blaine giggled.

"Really?" Blaine snickered. I nodded feverishly.

"Yes." I breathed. He pulled me into a tight hug and chuckled.

When we got back to my house after dinner we curled up on my bed.

"Can I see it?" Blaine whispered.

"What?"

"Your cheerleading outfit." He said with a smile.

"But it's embarrassing!" I whined.

"Pleeease." He begged with those puppy dog eyes I can't resist.

"Alright, but absolutely NO laughing."

"Okay. I promise." He zipped his lips.

I went to my closet and searched. When I found it I went to the bathroom and changed. I was very pleased so see it still fit. I came out and he had a huge glorious grin on his face. I gave him a twirl. He got to his feet and gave me a bear hug.

"Rachel said you did a song in French for Nationals, as a cheerleader, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You think I could find it on YouTube?"

"Yeah, probably. I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope. Not for a while." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Still sorry it's so flippen short but I'm getting better. Reviews are LOVE ;)**

We were in Blaine's bedroom and we were on YouTube. He wanted to see videos of me before we had met. I told him all the songs we had sung at McKinley sophomore year. We got to _PushIt_ and he just stared at me. I blushed several shades of red and he just kept staring at me in shock.

"OH. MY. GOD! Kurt, what did I just?"Blaine asked dumbstruck.

"Uh…" I stuttered, "I, um, I…" I couldn't find words. "You just watched us perform '_Push It'_ but _Salt n' Peppa._ Now that I've seen that maybe we shouldn't have watched it." I couldn't look at him; I just stared at the floor embarrassed.

"You looked, um, sexy, Kurt. Why didn't that come out when I tried to help you after _Animal_?" Blaine asked. I let out a sigh of relief knowing he wasn't mad.

"Um, I, er, have been trying to forget about that, so, that's why it didn't come out when you tried to help me." I confessed. I was still extremely red and embarrassed. Then he got to his feet and took me into his arms and laughed. He was laughing at me. I turned yet another shade of red.I let out a nervous chuckle that sounded extremely pained. He stepped back and took me by my shoulders and smiled. I looked away; I just couldn't look at him. Then he broke the silence, "God, I love you Kurt.

"Wait till' you see _'Single Ladies'_."

"Wait you did '_Single Ladies'_?"

"Oh yeah, the entire football team did it too. That was the first game of the season they won. I was the kicker." I beamed.

"I can't wait." He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very proud of this one :). I hope you enjoy. Remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3! I am working on a new one so... *shrugs* please review *bats eyes* LOVE YOU GUYS :) I don't own glee**

I woke up to screaming and people yelling, "Get him a stretcher!" I looked over and Blaine was unconscious. I couldn't move my body and blood was everywhere. I became frantic as I was lifted out of my seat and onto the stretcher. "BLAINE!" I screamed out. No one answered me. "Is Blaine okay?" I was asked the lady next to me.

"The boy you were with?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes."

"He's unconscious but he'll be okay. Please relax. Do you have anyone we can call?"

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my dad's number and handed the phone to her.

"Stay awake, what's your name?"

"Kurt." I whispered. I was lifted into the ambulance and the lady started talking to my dad.

Next thing I know I'm being rushed into the hospital. I was practically flying to my room in my wheel chair. I was tried and in pain, I started crying all I wanted was to know Blaine was O.K. "BLAINE!" I screamed. "Is he okay?" I barked at the nurse.

"Yes." She replied calmly considering I screeched at her.

When I was in the hospital bed and everything had calmed down I was asked questions.

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Kinda, I saw something then Blaine swerved and hit something."

"Good. Do you know what today's date is?"

"I don't think I knew that to begin with, but I know it's 2011."

"Okay." She said, "Your family will be here in a few minutes. Are you up for visitors?"

"Yes, send 'em in, please."

Carole, Finn, and dad came in the door and gasped in horror at my appearance.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Oh my God, Kurt. It's not good I can tell you that!" Finn said still in shock.

"Carole you wouldn't happen to have a mirror so I could see it, would you?"

"Yeah, sure." She dug in her purse for her mirror and handed it to me. I stopped breathing. It was terrifying. "OHMYGOD!" It came out as one huge slurred word.

"So, um, change of subject. How's Blaine?"

No one answered me, so I asked again.

"How is BLAINE?"

"He's still under. But that's all the doctors would tell us, sorry kiddo." Dad said.

The nurse came in then.

"Visitor hours are over." She said. Dad, Finn and Carole said their goodbyes to me and slowly made their way out.

"Ma'am?" I called as the nurse was leaving.

"Yes?"

"My boyfriend, Blaine, is he okay?"

She gave me a weird 'you're gay' look and said "I'll bring him in when he wakes up."

"Thank you."

O.o

I woke up and I hurt everywhere and I had a headache. I looked around feeling as though someone else was in this room too. GASP! Blaine was in the other bed. I was so freakin' happy. I stood up and then fell right back down, my legs felt like jelly. I screeched in pain. Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you?" Blaine whispered. My heart sank through the floor.

"I'm Kurt, your boyfriend." I said sadly.

"Oh, that's right. GOD you look different. I didn't recognize you." He chuckled.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you lost your memory.

"Even if I did I would never forget you."

"I know you love me too much to forget me." I laughed.

"Yep." He sighed.

Carole, Finn, Rachel, dad and the rest of the New Directions walked in. Mr. Schue followed far behind them. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Tina all had flowers. There were a lot of gasps and 'oh my's'.

"We're okay don't worry." And the room seemed to relax some.

"How did this happen?" Mercedes asked breaking the silence.

"A car swerved us in to a pole." Blaine said calmly. Everyone either nodded or said 'oh'.

"What did the doctors say?" Wes asked as him and the rest of the Warblers walked in. "This room is getting crowed." I noted, "Can someone open a window?"

"Sure." Finn said leaned over and opened all the windows as far as they could go. "Thanks." I said. He just nodded.

"What did the doctors say?" Wes asked a little louder.

"We'll be fine in a few weeks' maybe even days." I said.

"Are you going to be back in time for school?" Mr. Schue asked looking worried.

"Yeah and we are trying out for Glee club!" I said excitedly. Everyone raised an eyebrow. The doctor walked in saving me from an explaining by asking everyone to leave the room. They all said goodbye left the flowers and left.

"You boys are going to have to have some surgery."

"What kind of surgery?" Blaine asked nervously, "Will it affect our singing and dancing?"

"I don't think so but…" her voice trailed off, "You need stitches and you both have broken bones. I know that it happened last night but the x-rays just came in. Our machine was down. But you wouldn't know anyway you both have morphine in your I.V.'s. Take this pill you'll be out in less than a minute.

The next thing I know I have a cast on my arm and stitches on my face. I looked over to Blaine who had a cast on his arm but no stitches.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him groggily.

"I've been better." He chuckled, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I just wanna go home to my bed." I sighed

"I wanna go to your bed too." He laughed.

"I hope we'll be able to sing and dance by the time we go back to school." I said excitedly.

"You know you're going to have to tell them all eventually." He raised an eyebrow.

I know, but I want it to be a secret. I'm still super excited you're coming to McKinley this year. You might get a lot of crud from Karofsky because he still loves me and is SUPER jealous of you." I laughed.

"I know, I stole his first love, but he mistreated you so, he can deal with it." he smiled.

"I always loved you more. From the first time I saw you I knew I love you. I have a framed picture of you in my locker with the word 'courage' under it."

-.-

"Well boys you're free to go home." The nurse said.

"Yes." I whispered to myself. We had been here for a week.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a charming smile.

We got up slowly, got our stuff and dad and Carole were in the parking lot having already been told we could leave today.

"Thanks for picking us up." Blaine said as he climbed in the back seat with me.

"Is it okay if I stay at your house for a while? My parents won't be happy about my car and that I have a boyfriend. I tried to tell about…" I silenced him with a kiss.

"Yeah it's okay if you stay with us." Dad said. "But you have to leave the door open." Blaine wasn't even of thinking of staying in my room.

"Of course Mr. Hummel." Blaine stifled a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaine's First Day**

I opened my locker with the hand that wasn't being occupied by Blaine and blushed a bright red. I still had a framed picture of Blaine in my locker.

"Awe, you still have that picture I gave you?" Blaine said sweetly.

"Yeah." I sighed

"Does that mean I get a framed picture of you for my locker?" He smiled.

"If you really want one."

I happened to have a picture from last year in my locker so I got it out and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me and right then Amizo walked by and slushied.

"NO PDA HOMOS!" He laughed and walked away. I took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the ladies room, where I always went after being slushied. I tilted his head back into the sink and started washing out his hair.

"How was your first slushie?" I asked jokingly

"Oh. It was terrible, but I can definitely get used to this part." He laughed.

"Hey, um, did you bring a change of clothes like I told you to?"

"No I thought you were being overly prepared in case we didn't match or something."

"No. I had a feeling we'd be slushied. You're going to have to walk around all day with a stain on your shirt." He gave me a lip and sad eyes. I giggled. I finished with him then fixed myself and changed my clothes. We walked down the hallway hand-in-hand to Glee and we ran into Karofsky. We slowed down as he glared at us. I could see though how much it hurt him to see us together, I felt really bad for him. As we turned into the choir room I turned around and he was crying.

"Go on in Blaine. I'll be right there. "I said quietly.

"Alright, Kurt." He hugged me and walked in.

"Dave!" I called he turned around eyes all puffy and red.

"What do you want Hummel?" His voice cracked.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Dave, it's okay. Please don't cry."

"But I bullied you and I loved you. I ruined any chance I had with you by acting like a homophobe." He whimpered, "When you said I wasn't your type that just about killed me. That's why I kissed you, to see if you felt a spark." He started bawling again. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine walked out just then.

"Karofsky!" He yelled red faced, "Stop harassing my boyfriend!"

"Well, Mr. Dalton Academy…"

"Blaine stop I was comforting him!"

"Oh, then why were you kissing him!"

"I gave him a peck on the cheek, he was crying."

"Okay, whatever, wants you in here soon."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Kurt." Karofsky said as Blaine walked away.

"Um, no problem. I think that's the first time you have ever called me Kurt, Dave."

"Yeah, well bye." He turned on his heels and left. I walked into the choir room and everyone stared at me like I killed someone.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked looking mad and hurt.

"He needed some comforting, so I helped him." I said while heading for my seat.

"Well since everyone is here now, meet Blaine he is the newest addition to the New Directions." said pointing at Blaine. Everyone clapped.

"Now let's get to today's number."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it's been so freaking long since I've written/posted here… sorry! Don't hate me! This one has a little more kissing than normal… nothing horrid though. _I don't own Glee or Klaine unfortunately_. I had written this before this episode came out but finishing touches and stuff took a while and school. Reviews are love! **

"Let's go out tonight." Blaine said after glee was over.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go? Breadsticks?" I asked.

"I got some fake I.D.'s so we could go to this new gay bar!"

"Blaine I'm 17 I don't want to do this. This is a bad idea, I mean what if we get caught, what if we get to drunk and do something we regret for the rest of our lives, what if…" he cut me off.

"Kurt relax. Try to let loose and have fun!"

"Fine but if we do something or get in trouble…"

"I know I know I'm to blame. We won't get caught or anything. Okay?"

"Blaine are you sure this is okay?" We were in line to get into the bar. I was shaking.

"Yes. Don't you want to experience everything life has to offer? Don't you want to explore the world?" Blaine asked very seriously.

"Alright."

"Next!" called the bouncer, "Can I see your I.D?" The bouncer asked.

"Yeah sure, here." Blaine handed them to him.

"You're good to go. Be safe." He waved us in.

"I was nervous." I whispered to Blaine.

"I could tell." He whispered and kissed me. The place was nice, it had blue seats and blueish walls, loud music, and of course gay guys. Sure they were cute but Blaine is so much better looking then all of them. One guy was wearing a Warbler blazer. What was a Warbler doing here? This was after curfew.

"Blaine. Does that Warbler look familiar?" He was ordering beer for us and I don't think he heard me.

"BLAINE!" I yelled a little louder.

"What?"

"Does that Warbler look familiar?"

"No, he must be new. Let's go introduce ourselves and see how the Warblers are without us. Oh, here's your beer."

"Thanks." I took a small sip to make him happy. We walked over to him and I could tell he was a little tipsy.

"Hello. My name's Blaine and this is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Hey. I'm Sebastian and you're hot Blaine."

"Nice to meet you. We couldn't help but notice you're wearing a Warbler blazer. We used to be Warblers also. I was the lead soloist."

"That's right, they talk about you, about how amazing you were and what a loss it was."

"Wow they really miss me, don't they?"

"I bet it would be better if you were still there." He winked and took a swig of his beer. I know he's tipsy but he knows I'm Blaine's boyfriend. Blaine is oblivious. I pulled Blaine in and kissed him, right there in front of Sebastian. Blaine seemed shocked at first but was okay with it.

"Woe what was that for?" Blaine asked dazed. I knew I was a good kisser but never had that reaction before.

"Just a spur of the moment kiss." I said smugly. I glared a Sebastian. This night was not starting off on a good note! To make it even worse Sebastian got Blaine another beer and dragged him to the dance floor. A slow song came on because it was "Love bird, Tuesday" and Sebastian had the guts to try to slow dance with him! I got up to cut in and Sebastian kissed him, right there knowing I was watching! I marched over and slapped him.

"What is your problem? Blaine is my boyfriend, not yours, so get your slimy hands off of him!" I yelled so loudly everyone was staring at me.

"Woe, Kurt calm down." Sebastian said as if nothing had happened!

"No, I will NOT calm down! You kissed my boyfriend! I am in a rage, this is the maddest I've ever been!(1) Blaine, do something!"

"Sebastian, I am dating Kurt. That kiss was uncalled for." Blaine said, he needed to be angrier! He needed to want to punch Sebastian!

"Just because you're dating Kurt doesn't mean you didn't like the kiss." Sebastian said seductively.

"I didn't like the kiss at all! I love Kurt not you!"

"Sebastian either you leave, or we will!" I barked at him.

"Blaine, I told you this wasn't a good idea." I whispered, "Can we please just leave? 'Go somewhere else?"

"Alright." Blaine hugged me and we walked out leaving Sebastian with a stunned look on his face.

O_O

In the parking lot I apologized to Blaine for yelling and being so possessive and protective.

"It's okay babe, it was actually pretty hot." Blaine had that sexy half-smirk on his face. He pushed me against the van and started kissing me frantically. His hands started roaming my torso and my hands tangled in his curls. Blaine stopped as usual, but this time instead of stopping completely he opened the back door and pushed me in. I realized what he was doing and tried to stop him.

"Blaine." I panted. He was nibbling on my ear.

"Blaine, stop, I don't want this!" I pleaded.

"Kurt, I want you!" Blaine moaned against my neck. I squirmed.

"Blaine, not when you're drunk and you just kissed Sebastian, voluntary or not, I haven't decided yet!" I said a little louder than I wanted to. He sat up and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" I said firmly

"I was trying to have fun. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too and I want this, but I want you to remember it the next morning."

"Okay." Blaine pouted, "But we will one day?"

"One day." I sighed. We lied there for a minute just thinking and staring at the stars through the open sun roof.

"Have you noticed how big this back seat is?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, it is."

"Blaine, can I spend the night at your house? My parents are out of town and Finn's staying at Rachel's so I'm all by myself."

"Sure, why not." He smiled, "Or, we can just sleep here." He pulled me closer.

"As intriguing as that sounds," I cuddled closer to him, "I wanna sleep in your bed, cuddled next to you." I yawned,

"Okay, but you're driving, I'm way too drunk." He kissed my cheek and got up and pulled me out of the car.

"I could tell you were drunk, you were dancing like you did at Rachel's." He hung his head in remembrance. I drove to his house, while Blaine talked bout Katy Perry's possible baby and Justin Bieber's baby. When we got to his house we curled up on his bed and fell asleep.

**I know really corny ending… I had no clue where I was going with this until I got there! Well anyway reviews are definite love! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

It was our 2 year anniversary. I was looking for a present for Blaine while Blaine was at work. I was about to give up and was on my way to lunch at _The Silk Scarf _ with Rachel. While walking down the sidewalk, I saw an animal shelter and inside I saw the cutest dogs and cats. There was one dog that just reminded me so much of Blaine! It I went to go see him and asked how much he was.

"Fozzie here? Well he is $100. Then there is a $50 fee for vaccinations, neutering, and a dog bed." Fozzie was a 5 year old a black labradoodle.

"I'll take him!" I called Rachel and asked her to pick me up at the shelter and take me home as soon as possible. I have 1 hour before Blaine was home and we could be together the rest of the day.

I had just finished setting up a candlelit dinner in our dinning room; the room looked as if it had a deep red tint to it, when Blaine had walked threw the door. I rushed to meet him at the door, all the while hoping Fozzie didn't bark and ruin the surprise.

"Honey," I kissed him, "I have a huge surprise for you! Come to the living room with me!" I skipped holding his hand and he tried to calm me down, as we turned the corner into the living room the Fozzie ran to meet us. Blaine immediately dropped my hand, knelt down, and started petting the dog.

"Happy anniversary! I love you!" I knelt down to also pet Fozzie.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Fozzie."

"Who's a good boy? That's right! Fozzie's a good boy. Yes you are yes you are!" Blaine said as if he was talking to a baby. It was so cute.

"Blaine, I made dinner. When would you like to eat?"

"After you open your present!" He handed me an envelope. I opened it. Inside was a certificate for a whole day at the spa for me and Rachel. I hugged him so tight and squealed so loud he pushed me off and put a finger to his ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Ready to eat?" Blaine took my hand and led me and Fozzie to the dinning room. I put some meat, rice, and carrots in to Fozzie's bowl, and then Blaine and I sat down and began our fancy candlelit dinner. As we finished our chocolate cheese cake dessert, Blaine grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes and started crying and telling me how much I mean to him and how much he loves me. I started crying and Fozzie began trying to comfort us. Just then Blaine stopped crying and said, "Kurt, this is the best present you could have ever gotten me. How could you have possibly known I wanted a dog?"

"Blaine, honestly, I had no idea what to get you. I saw this dog and he reminded me so much of you I just had to get him." Blaine got up came over to me, gave me a huge hug and suggested we go cuddle on the couch and watch Lady and The Tramp.

We cuddled until Fozzie need to go to the bathroom. He was already house trained I was so shocked. After the movie we went to bed and Fozzie slept with us instead of on his bed. I woke up constantly with his butt in my face and his head on Blaine's chest. I would sigh turn around and go back to sleep. I love that dog. He is hilarious.

**I actually have a dog named Fozzie and that's where the name came from. I think I might write more of this. I liked it. I know you hate me right now for not uploading enough but my computer is horrible. It crapped out and I can barely get it working. I have two stories in process right now and they will be several parts of those! Hang in there guys! I love you. *Muah, Muah***


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine, I want a child." We were getting ready for bed. Blaine Turned and looked at me with one triangular eye-brow up.

"Why?" Blaine asked inquisitively, as he pulled up his pajama bottoms.

"Well, we've been married 3 years now and have Fozzie and while we are at work I want someone to be here with Fozzie. Of course we would have to hire a nanny but I really want a baby. PLEASE BLAINEY!" I pleaded.

"Alright, you wanna adopt or a surrogate?"

"I wanna adopt. Wanna go tomorrow and look? Then we can apply for the one we want?"

"Yeah, let's rest now and we'll go tomorrow afternoon."

"Night, babe."

"Hello. Is this **Highland Orphanage**?" I asked the person on the other line.

"_Yes. How may I help you_?"

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment for this afternoon to come look. My husband and I are planning on adopting."

"_Sure is 3 o'clock okay?"_

"Great we will be there!" I hung up and called Blaine.

"BLAINE! I got us an appointment at 3 o'clock can you take off early to be there?"

"_Yeah, I'll take off. I'll be home around 1 maybe? That okay?"_

"Yeah, I'll be ready when you get home. Then you can take a shower, get ready, and then we can talk about what kind of child we want! Gosh I'm excited! Bye, love you!" I hung up and ran to get ready.

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine said cheekily as he swung open the door and slammed it shut.

"Hey!" I called from where I was sitting in the living room. "I'm in the living room. Go get ready then we can talk face to face. I'm sure you smell after working all day.

When Blaine was showered, smelled good and looked presentable, we sat down to talk about the kid we wanted.

"Well. I feel we should adopt the kid we fall in love with there. Maybe the socially awkward one that doesn't run up to meet us, maybe a little curly haired brunette, but whatever one we fall in love with there instead of trying to find one we want, let the one choose us." Blaine was very insightful about this, almost like he thought about it for a long time, more than just from the time I told him.

"How long have you been thinking about this, Blaine?"

"Well, I expected sooner or later you would want a kid, so probably 2 months."

"Awesome! I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we got in the car to go to the orphanage, it was 2:30.

As we walked up to the magnificent building, I got nervous. I tugged Blaine's arm.

"Blaine?" I asked cautiously, "I'm nervous." He pulled me closer and rubbed my arms.

"It's okay baby. It'll all be okay." He pushed open the doors and to the left there was a woman behind a big desk, and straight ahead were large doors, where I could hear children playing. We walked up to the front desk. I was too nervous to speak so I had Blaine talk for me.

"Blaine and Kurt Anderson- Hummel, we have an appointment for 3:00."

"Ah, yes, right here. Follow me please." The young skinny blond lady got up and led us to the large doors and opened them. All the children stopped what they were, dropped balls, Barbies, and other toys they were playing with and looked up at us, everything seemed to freeze for an eternity, but then I was surrounded by kids jumping up and down all round me, one girl pulled me over to her Barbies and demanded I play with her. Blaine's eyes followed me as I pulled away by a sea of kids. I noticed a two little girls sitting alone in the corner only once in a while looking over at me. Blaine had run off to play a little boys guitar and entertain they little ones. I asked the little girl, Lizzy, who I was playing with, if she knew about the girls over in the corner.

"They don't talk much. They keep to themselves, they were living on the streets fending for their selves when Miss Katie found them and brought them to live here. One would be close to being adopted but one won't go with out the other. The taller one with pretty brown hair, her name is Kayla, the other shorter one with black hair is her little sister, Ellie." Lizzy continued explaining how antisocial they were and how they need to leave. I got the feeling Lizzy didn't like Kayla and Ellie.

"You wanna go watch Blaine play guitar?" I suggested to Lizzy. I was going to go talk to Kayla and Ellie.

"Sure he sounds good." She gave me a hug and ran off. I looked over to play and mouthed to him to keep playing. I walked over the Kayla and Ellie. They didn't look to mean and rude to me.

"Hi, girls. My name is Kurt; Lizzy over there told me your names are Kayla and Ellie. How would you like to come stay with Blaine and me for a while?

"No." Kayla said bitterly.

"Why not?" I asked very confused.

"We aren't foster kids. We want a home and not come back here. What if you like me but not Ellie? What if you like Ellie but not me? We are a package deal and we don't do foster homes." Kayla said still with her guard up but gentler than before.

"Let me go talk to Miss Katie and I'll be right back with Blaine so we can get to know you. We have no intentions of separating you two." I said and walked away. I had to pry kids off of Blaine so we could talk to Katie. I explained the situation to Blaine and he was okay with it as long as I was.

"Katie?" I asked gently. She looked up from where she was typing away on her computer.

"Yes? Do you need something, have you chosen a child?"

"Yes actually. I was wondering if we could talk privately to Kayla and Ellie. Is there a room we can do that in?"

"Yes. They share a room together I will call them to their room and you guys can talk to them."

"Thank you." I said as she went to get the girls. We followed along and stopped awkwardly at the door.

"Kayla, Ellie! Come here, please. I would like you to show Mr. and Mr. Anderson- Hummel to your room please." They girls came and led us upstairs to their room. Katie left us alone.

"Hi girls. You know I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine."

"What? I thought marriage was between a boy and a girl." Kayla said.

"Well Blaine and I are gay, which means we like men not women." I explained.

"Oh, okay." Kayla sounded gentler now that we were in her room probably a safe place for her.

"We would like to get to know you. But Blaine and I will tell you about us so you don't feel like you are talking to two total strangers." I started off from the time I met Blaine until now. I told how we met, how long we have been together, where we live and used to live, I told them everything and answered all questions they had.

"Now it's your turn." I said after I finished my story.

"Alright," Kayla said, "Well when I was five and Ellie was four our father had become a drunk and constantly beat our mother. He said if we told anybody he would beat us too. One day after a really bad day for him at work, he got fired, he came home drunk and beat our mother in front of us and beat her until the screaming and kicking stopped. He killed our mother in front of us. He yelled at us and said it was all our fault and if we didn't go to bed right then he would kill us too. We went to bed, but I stayed up. I heard him yelling at mom even though she was dead, then crying, and then I heard him get a garbage bag out. He carried it to the car and sped off. I suspect he buried mom, but he never came home. We survived on the food we had and the money we found around the house for maybe a year and a half. We didn't do birthdays or Christmas because we couldn't afford it. Since we were home schooled we didn't go to school but I taught Ellie what I knew. The reason I could fend for myself and Ellie at such young age is because my mother knew that this day would come and taught me very young how to do things and survive. Once day we got an eviction notice on our door and Ellie and I packed our things and money and left. We didn't have any family near by or even any that I knew of. We lived on the streets 'till Miss Katie found us and asked if we had a home and I had to say no because we were out of food and we were starving. That's how we got here."

Kayla tried to hold back her crying but I could she was about to loose it, so I held her tight and rubbed her back and that seemed to trigger the crying and she sobbed into my shirt for it seemed like 10 minutes but Blaine said it have been 20. Ellie was still sitting on the bed looking very confused until she also broke into tears because of the horrible memory.

After an hour and everything had calmed down, I made my decision.

"Kayla? May Blaine and I adopt you and your sister?" I asked softly. I wanted her permission before I adopted them.

"Yes." Kayla said as she sniffled.

"Pack everything you want to take with you. I will talk to Miss Katie and we will adopt you today." Kayla and Ellie hopped off the bed and started packing. Blaine and I walked downstairs talked to Katie and filled out the required papers. We finished and walked back upstairs. I was so excited I was about to jump up and down but I kept my cool. We walked back into the room and started helping them pack. It took another hour to pack up. After everything was in the car, all four of us walked back in to say goodbye to everyone. There were tears and hugs and 'come back and visit me' 's. Lizzy came up and gave me a big hug.

"Maybe next time you adopt you can take me!" Lizzy said. She seemed sad but tried to look cheerful.

"I promise, if you are still here next time I adopt I will. I swear! I will visit you too, okay?"

"Pinky promise?" Lizzy asked.

"Pinky promise." I held out my pinky and we locked pinkies. She gave me one more hug and then we left.

**There will be more of Kayla and Ellie. I am working on their first day at home and there just will be more. I like these kids. I named them after some of my best friends who don't even know each other. HA. By the way the story of Kayla and Ellie is fake! I am rambling on... BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

"So. What would you girls like to do when we get to our house? Is there anything special you want for dinner? Do you wanna watch any movie? Anything?" I asked Kayla and Ellie as we rode down the street. I asked Kayla about Ellie as we were walking out of the orphanage. Kayla said Ellie doesn't talk until she knows the person for about a month, so she probably won't talk to Blaine and me for a while but that's okay. I could hear Ellie and Kayla whispering in the backseat. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Kayla spoke.

"When we get there we would appreciate having separate rooms unless you don't have enough space, we would like to go out to eat if that's okay with you, and we like Disney movies."

"We have one room set up for a girl another for a boy just we wanted to be prepared for when we adopted but we will change the boy room into another girl room. So for the time being you will have to share a room unless one of you wants to stay in the boy room. We will paint the rooms to look like you want." I said as we stopped at a red light. There was more talking in the back seat and it made me nervous.

"I will take the boy room." A quiet voice came from the back seat, it must have been Ellie. "Can we paint it pink? Oh and have sparkles?" I can only imagine how much courage it took for her to talk to us, her voice sounded shaky.

"Anything you want. You too Kayla we can repaint and do anything you want. Does that sound okay with you girls?"

A simultaneous "Yes." Came from Kayla and Ellie. I started feeling better.

"Where would you like to go to dinner?"

"Um, how about_ Texas Roadhouse_?" Ellie suggested.

"Sure." I agreed. "'That okay with you Kayla?"

"Yeah. We went there once with our mom." Replied Kayla. We pulled up into our drive way.

"You ready to see your new house?" Blaine asked. I had nearly forgotten he was even here.

"Yeah!" the girls screamed. They unbuckled and ran to the trunk to get their bags. Blaine popped the trunk and we got out. We walked back to the trunk and grabbed some of their bags, once all the bags were moved indoors we put them in the living room and the girls pleaded for us to show them their rooms. I laughed and took their hands.

"Come on Blaine." I said as we walked up the stairs. We walked down the hall and the first door on the right was the girl room. We walked in and Kayla was ecstatic.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S PERFECT! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kayla hugged me tightly and ran to jump on her new bed.

"So, do you like it or something?" Blaine asked leaning on the door frame.

"YES! I LOVE IT!" She jumped off her bed and gave him a huge hug.

"Let's go see Ellie's room." I suggested seeing how nervous she was.

"Okay." Kayla and Ellie said. We walked across the hall to Ellie's room. I opened the door and Ellie's eyes went wide. She ran over and picked up the stuffed bear and held him tight and rubbed him against her face.

"How did you know I wanted a teddy bear?" She ran over and hugged Blaine and me without letting go of the bear.

"Would you like to name him?" I thought it might be more special to name him than just call him 'Bear'.

"Buddy Bear, His name is Buddy Bear. Can he come to dinner with us?' Ellie pleaded.

"Of course baby." I stroked her hair gently. "Would you like to unpack?" Ellie nodded.

"I'll go get your bags, you guys stay here." I ran downstairs grabbed Ellie's bags and brought them up. I gently set them on Ellie's bed and Ellie began unpacking her clothes and toys. I helped and sent Blaine down to get Kayla's and help her. After another hour and everything was settled we got back in the car and went to _Texas Roadhouse._

"Order anything you want guys. If you want dessert here you can or we can go to _Dairy Queen_ for ice cream." Kayla looked up from her menu for a split second then looked back down and said, "Can we do both, maybe?" I looked over to Blaine and replied, "Yes. We can do both." Kayla looked up, smiled and looked back down at her menu.

"I want _Ranger Meal Andy's Steak _with a side of mashed potatoes. Buddy Bear wants just a side of mashed potatoes." Ellie said. I guess we can order for Buddy Bear this one time.

"That's great. Kayla what would you like?" Blaine gave me a look to say I was crazy to be okay with ordering for a stuffed bear, I just shrugged.

"_Ranger Meal Ranger Rib Basket _and a side of steak fries please." Kayla said as she was coloring her menu. The waitress came up and took our orders. After half an hour our food came out and we began eating.

"Do you like the food?" I asked, it had become very quiet at our table, no one was talking.

"Hmmm, mmm, urg, mmm." Was the response I got from Kayla and Ellie.

"How does Buddy Bear like his mashed potatoes?" I asked Ellie.

Ellie swallowed, "He likes them." Ellie smiled at Buddy Bear and then me. We finished our dinner with talk about what movie we would watch and what we would do tomorrow.

For dessert we got cheese cake and 2 brownies. We paid and left.

"You girls still wanna go to _Dairy Queen?_" I asked the girls looked stuffed.

"Yeah!" The girls yelled from the backseat. I guess they weren't too stuffed. I told Blaine to go ahead and go to _Dairy Queen_. When we got to _Dairy Queen _I got what I normally get, a medium chocolate dipped in chocolate, Blaine got a swirl cone, Kayla got chocolate with sprinkles, and Ellie got a brownie blizzard. We went to our table outside, the one that Blaine and I always sat at because it rocked back and fourth because it was loose, and we began eating.

"Have you ever been to _Dairy Queen _before?" I asked gently and waited patiently for a response because they were face deep in ice cream. It seems like they haven't been here before because they don't know how to eat ice cream, they had ice cream on their foreheads.

"No, but we passed it a lot when we were looking for food." Kayla said sadly.

"Sorry." I said. Blaine tried lighting the mood and he did well with his cheesy jokes and laugh, the jokes weren't very funny but his laugh made me smile and laugh, it was adorable. After we finished our ice cream we got up and threw our garbage away and got back in the car to go home.

It was about 8:00p.m by the time we got home. We discussed with the girls what movie to watch and they chose _Peter Pan._ We enjoyed the movie with some popcorn and red vines. We were going to have Mike and Ike too but we are boycotting those since they are fighting. (Ha-ha)

"It's bed time girlies." I said playfully but I was serious.

"Okay." The girls agreed. Ellie grabbed Buddy Bear and they went sleepily upstairs.

"I'll get Kayla first, you get Ellie then we can switch. K?" I whispered.

"Okay." Blaine kissed me and we headed upstairs. We let go of our hands and split to go into our designated rooms.

"Hey Kayla. I came in to tuck you in. Is that okay?" I whispered as I knocked on the door.

"Yeah." She said from her bed. I came in and sat on her bed.

"Is your new bed comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"How would you and Ellie like to meet grandma and grandpa Hummel and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice. Can you tell me about them?"

"Well grandma is super nice and loving. I told her about you and she can't wait to meet you. Grandpa is my dad and is so nice and caring and helped me through a lot, he is excited to meet you. Aunt Rachel is my best friend and is very pretty, she can be annoying but she is very nice. Uncle Finn is my step-brother, he was a football player in high school, and he is very tall and handsome."

"Thanks. Um, one more question, what do I call you and your, uh, husband?"

"Well, if you want I can be daddy Kurt and he can be daddy Blaine or Daddy K and Daddy B. Anything really but we want to be called Daddy."

"Okay. Daddy Kurt. Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Night sweetheart."

"Night daddy." She said as I left the room. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked gently.

"Sure. Come on in." Blaine said softly. I walked across the room stood next to the bed, rubbed Blaine's back and he kissed Ellie good night and then left the room.

"Hey Ellie, how are you baby."

"Tired." Is the only word I got out of her.

"Do you want me to make it short so you can go to sleep?"

"Yes please." She yawned. I told her good night and what she could call Blaine and me and kissed her and left. I went into my and Blaine's room and did my nightly routine out on a giant t-shirt, crawled into bed, put on my glasses and picked up where I left off in _Land of Stories. _Blaine walked in and got ready for bed and got in and wrapped his arms around me sleepily.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for suggesting, getting kids. I love them so much." Blaine mumbled into my shirt.

"Of course. I'm glad too. I am so glad we chose them. They seem so nice and I love them too. I wish Ellie wasn't so shy." I put down my book and glasses and slid down onto the pillow.

"She was telling me a lot about her life and why she is so shy and everything. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. I am so tired." Blaine yawned at the end.

"Okay." I turned off the lamp and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I love you." Blaine muttered.

"Love you too, babe." We snuggled together and fell asleep.


End file.
